Resonance
by tekken4life
Summary: A new evil awaits the blossoms of love, while the world will watch on to tear them apart. When everything else is against them, they have only each other to love. SpiritxKid, rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Our Cracked World**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Soul Eater_ or any of the characters.

**Author's Note:** Hello dear readers! Yes, I've decided to make another venture into the _Soul Eater_ world with this story because this idea has been in my head for a while now. This story takes place within the world of the anime, but I've taken some creative liberties here and there to make it a little more interesting. I hope you all will enjoy it, so please sit back and relax, and let me know what your thoughts are!

'I was the man who never lied, never lied until today

But I just couldn't break your heart, like you did mine yesterday'

_The Man Who Never Lied_ by Maroon 5

The reaper gazed up with barely restrained adoration at the redhead, feeling a delightfully heady combination of unbridled lust and embarrassment threateningly dance around each other in his mind, with just the right amount of fear playing up to stir up a storm of butterflies in his stomach. He felt his cheeks flush an incandescent pink at the older man's chuckle, the soft rain of laughter melting away at what little sanity he had left. He had slain thousands upon thousands of evils in his young life, seen what the world was truly capable of all at the tender age of eighteen, and yet at one touch, his beloved could turn his darkened courage into meek slavery. How many times had he played this very scenario out in his dreams, only to chide himself seconds later for wanting something that was seemingly always out of his reach in the cruelest of ironies. And yet here he was – bare, vulnerable underneath the man he loved, about to carve their commitment into their very skins. Moments like these were far too rare for them to find – they had long since decided that if Fate wasn't about to create it for them, they would have to steal it instead. Theirs wasn't a relationship outlined rose colored spectacles or darkened pastels of angst: this was not something that could simply be explained by any normal definition of the word 'love', nor did they wish it to. They both risked their very beings shattered by the outside world, so moonlit escapades and four walls were the only witnesses to what they shared together. This wasn't something ordinary, and that made it all the more worthwhile.

"You sure you want this?" asked the older man quietly, lowering his head down to the brunette's throat. The reaper hissed softly at the passionate flicks of the redhead's tongue against his skin, feeling a lustful fire spark up wherever it touched him. "Ye… yeah" he said breathlessly, bringing his arms up to wrap them around his lover's neck. The death scythe let out a cloud of hot breath against the younger man's jaw, trailing his way up to his ear in barely-there kisses. "Are you really sure?"

"Spirit, stop asking me that. You're scaring the hell out of me." The redhead sniggered to himself, locking his head over the reaper's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I just thought you'd want your first time to be special."

"You mean after another midnight walk instead of killing time waiting for the girls to come back?"

"Along those lines, yeah." The brunette quivered excitedly as he felt the older man's hand trail down his stomach, gently curving its way down to his hip. "What choice do we have?"

"The same one I keep telling you Kid" said Spirit softly, feeling the reaper shudder uncontrollably beneath him. Kid screwed his eyes shut, shaking his head once to show his disagreement. "This is enough for now." The death scythe took the younger man's earlobe between his teeth, inducing another earthquake in his body after gently tugging at it. "Other… other side" gulped the reaper, gripping at the sheets underneath him. Spirit nuzzled his face against his partner's neck, relishing in the hyper pulses of the satin skin. "Kid, what did I tell you?"

"But-"

"Breathe it out baby boy." Kid collapsed his lungs in one fluid exhalation, tensing his body as he felt the redhead's fingers tease their way further down his body. Arching his body up with a hiss, the reaper twisted his head to the side as he felt Spirit take his growing erection into his loving hold, unable to endure the excruciating ecstasy. The death scythe felt his lips curl helplessly in an impish smirk. "Now isn't this so much better than symmetry?"

Spirit pulled his head out from under the sanctuary of the younger boy's neck, nibbling down his jaw to his throat, leaving just the faintest of grazes with his teeth to show that he was here, that this belonged only to him and no one else. Down further he went, toying with the pliant swathes of milky skin, devilishly drowning his tongue in the light tangy taste of his lover. Kid writhed and convulsed underneath him, his eyes nearly fading to black after seeing the glorious stars of pleasure swirl around his head like shining nymphs. Throwing his head back with surprising force, the young reaper bit his lip anxiously as he felt the redhead's mouth engulf the head of his steeled erection, stemming the flow of every form of profanity known to man from his seemingly lost voice. Electricity crackled across his body, nearly levitating it off the bed in surrender to his primal instincts. His hand lost itself in the crimson forest of his lover's hair, gripping at it as he felt the older man's tongue leave its messages of love all along his shaft. "Why haven't we done this before?" he breathed, feeling the air condense inside his body. Spirit pulled off from his prize to throw the brunette one of his classic mischievous grins. "Because I had to wait until you were legal."

"Like you ever cared about that before" gasped Kid, flinging his eyes shut to drown in his sensuous war. The older man knew his body like predictable clockwork, pushing all the right buttons to get the reactions he wanted. It was humiliating in a sense, but when he felt this good, did a little thing like pride really matter?

"Kid! Kid, we're home!" The reaper's eyes shot open with a wave of adrenaline at the chorus of voices wafting in from the foyer, staring down at the death scythe as his skin paled out to ice white. The sound of the surreptitious giggles chilled the blood flowing through his veins. "They're back early!" he hissed, watching the redhead swing is body nonchalantly until he was beside him. Letting out a weary sigh, the older man wrapped his arm around his beloved, tenderly brushing his lips against the brunette's temple. "Story of our lives" he murmured, his voice dripping with regret. "Oh well. It was fun while it lasted."

"I'm sorry" whispered the reaper, turning his head to face the older man, his face a blank version of what it was just a few minutes ago. "This isn't what-"

"It's not what anyone wanted baby boy" said Spirit, lifting his hand to line the reaper's face with his palm. He smiled as Kid fidgeted in his hold, causing him to bring his other hand to his cheek and appease the brunette's OCD. "And it's not your fault. It… it just is."

"What now?" asked the reaper softly, his eyes glimmering with its entire liquid cocoa splendor. The death scythe thinned his mouth to a single line. "We do what we always did – we wait."

-xoxoxoxoxo-

"Just for the sake of conversation" said Kid flatly, frowning at the mini city of shopping bags surrounding Liz and Pattie, sardonically taking in the flawless beams of glee from their faces, "exactly how many credit cards did you max out?"

"Kid would you relax?" said the elder sister confidently, giving him a brusque flick of her sandy hair. "It's not like we went and bought any luxuries. These are all necessities!"

"How exactly are black G-strings necessities?"

"It's all about a little something called 'getting laid'" said Liz icily, narrowing her eyes defensively. "And since you're not tapping this, someone else should get the pleasure to do so." The reaper's face flooded vermillion as he stared at his weapon incredulously, opening his mouth to say something, but closing it upon a quick reexamination. Apart from Spirit, Liz was the only other person who could break his indifferent demeanor, turning his visage from icy vacancy to volcanic fury with a single sentence. The elder Thompson was always at the ready with a quick witted retort dancing upon her tongue if things didn't go her way, and she certainly didn't lack the courage to point out Kid's shortcomings to drive him up the wall; and the reaper wouldn't have had it any other way. Despite the verbal swords they hurled at each other, the brunette knew that his companion would fight for him when he couldn't, gladly rampage across the planet with blinding wrath if he even got so much as a scratch on him.

"Ah come on, lighten up Kid" sang Pattie melodiously, twirling her way around the bags and giving the brunette one of her infamous bear squeezes. The reaper grimaced as his organs fluxed together in a sickening show of strength, thankfully returning back to their respective places a second later. His fingers furiously ran down the neat white lines of his shirt as he flattened them out, gazing with mild irritation at his other weapon's spontaneity, intensely absorbing the sunlit grin sparkling across her face. Here was the perfect counterpoint to the dark wields of emotion that he and Liz brought along to their trio: Pattie was all rainbows and flowers, one hundred percent heart and no logic whatsoever; but still she wound her way into the hearts of all who met her, given enough time. "So why are you guys back here so early anyways?" asked Kid, his eyes growing slightly wider. "I thought you said you weren't coming back until dinner."

"Well, we weren't supposed to" replied Liz, eyeing their precious mall treasure. "We were going to see that new movie, but Maka got real antsy as soon we got to there and said she had to leave. Sometimes I really worry for that girl. So young… so troubled… so underdeveloped for her age. You know when I was eighteen, I had a FANTASTIC set of knockers. And now, two years later, they're like planets of their own" she said sagely, shaking her fingers with the airy knowledge of feminine biology. "Seriously, Einstein needs to come back and do that theory of relativity crap around these babies."

"I thought you said Pattie was bigger than you" smirked Kid, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. He took a grim satisfaction at the smart on Liz's expression, noting the deepening red of her flush. "One of these days, Kid, I swear!"

"Girls, girls, you're all pretty. No need to fight." Kid felt a hand gently clap on his shoulder, turning around to see Spirit give him a gleeful wink. Liz instantly began to twirl her finger around a strand of her fine sandy locks, ignoring the bustle at her feet as her sister cleared away the bags. "My, my Death Scythe" she whispered huskily. "You've got to give a girl some notice."

"If I did, I'd lose half my charm wouldn't I?"

"Ooh, you're a feisty son of gun, aren't you?" The elder Thompson ran her tongue against the succulent barrier of her lips, causing her meister to retract his head in shock. "Mama likes them kind of men."

"If I was still in my twenties, you'd definitely be on my 'to bang' list Liz" grinned the redhead childishly. "But since I'm thirteen years older than you… I don't want to get a reputation as a cradle robber. A man whore maybe, but not a cradle robber."

"Well, you know where to find me if you change your mind" said the blonde wistfully, signaling for Pattie to follow her. With swan-like grace, she swooped her hands onto the bags and turned around, letting her footsteps echo across into the wide span of the passage, her sister loyally trailing behind her every step with daydream consistency. "Where did you find those two?" asked Spirit, turning his head to face the reaper. Kid shook his head smilingly. "It's quite a story."

"Did they say where Maka was?" asked the redhead, finally letting go of his lover's shoulder. The amber in Kid's eyes twinkled with a breathless hint of pain as he stared back at the death scythe. Maka was the one person Spirit placed above him. He never full understood their dynamic – she wanted nothing to do with him, and he soulfully worshipped the ground he walked on. For years, Spirit had been trying to get his daughter to show the least bit of affection towards him, but to no avail. The star of the DWMA had made it clear in no uncertain terms that 'father' was not part of her vocabulary, whereas Kid had already given heart and soul to him, and was still gunning in second place. Of course, he'd never admit his resentment out loud: each time dark tendrils of jealousy swirled around inside of him, the reaper immediately turned his attention to something else, mostly insulting Liz and having her bite his head off. "They said she went home early."

"Damn it" cursed the older man softly, shaking his head in listless abandon. "I'm sorry" whispered Kid, reaching out his hand sympathetically. His fingers tenderly made contact with Spirit's for a few seconds before retreating, bringing a smile to the death scythe's face. Even alone, they were guarded, wary at what eyes may be watching them. "How come you won't run away with me?" asked the redhead quietly, focusing the warm darkness of his gaze onto the reaper. Kid sighed exasperatedly. "This again?"

"Maka's made it clear that I'm less than dirt to her. Asura's gone and things have been pretty quiet on the witch front lately. You and I have no responsibilities here."

"Firstly, the witches are quiet because they're up to something, you know that better than anyone. Secondly, I promised Liz and Pattie that I'd turn them into death scythes."

"Yeah, but it's not like they can't use themselves" exclaimed the redhead, pausing straight afterwards to ponder his sentence. "Wow that sounded a whole lot cleaner in my head."

"Lastly, you still want Maka to like you despite all the crap she puts you through" said Kid, his voice diving down to a soft crescendo. "She's your daughter. You don't just forget a bond like that."

"She has."

"We fight for the people we love" said the reaper, a tiny smile playing upon his lips. "You taught me that." The redhead destroyed all expression as he leant down to the reaper, his lips hovering around the younger man's ear. He had yet to find why out of all the people he'd been with, Death the Kid was the one who lovingly played across his mind, forcing him into every form of heaven possible; but he sure as hell loved it. The young reaper threw him to places unknown, twisting affection into delightfully contorted forms until the redhead could no longer so much as breathe without him, and he wanted all of it. "And that's why I will always fight for you baby boy" he murmured, sending pure thunder through the younger man's body. "Remember that. Always."

-xoxoxoxoxo-

"It's such a pleasure to have you back Kami" said Lord Death cheerfully, his tone carrying the purest hint on sunbeams as he bounced excitedly in front of his guest. The blonde woman warily watched the death god's arms wave around animatedly like polystyrene windmills before mimicking his idyllic within the upward curl of her lips, her high-set cheekbones rendering her visage into the upper echelons of angelic beauty. She took a brief look around the white swans of clouds that spun around the Death Room before returning her attention to the gleeful figure in front of her, shaking her head with a knowing grin at the jerking figure before her. "It's good to be back" she smiled, her voice carrying across like golden lilts. "I never would have thought I'd miss Death City as much as I did."

"I trust you've settled in nicely?" Kami let out a soft giggle. "Yes, Maka's been very… enthusiastic about me staying over at her place. She practically dragged poor Soul out to stay with Blackstar and Tsubaki."

"You're most welcome to stay here at the academy if you want. There's plenty of room."

"I think I'll pass on that offer for now" smiled the meister, just the hint of a laugh playing across her reply. "It's been a while since I've spent time with Maka. I don't want us to be torn apart again." She tossed her thick locks back, arching her brow quizzically at the death god. "In the mean time, how about you tell me why I cut back my travels?" Lord Death instantly ceased his movements, withdrawing his hands back to his body's vicinity. His brows stretched and contracted several times as he looked on at his prized meister before he answered. "I fear the witches are up to something, Medusa specifically."

"I thought Maka and Stein got rid of her."

"Medusa isn't your average witch. Genie Hunter might have temporarily weakened her, but it may not have been enough to take her out completely." The clouds perched in the gleaming azure sky spun around their axis a little faster, matching the brief gravity of the situation. "In that way, she's worse than Asura could have ever been" rumbled the death god quietly, pointing his fingers together against each other. Kami drew her forehead together in her frown. "Do you have any proof?"

"There's been some activity stirring up in Medusa's old lair. That coupled with the fact that we haven't been able to apprehend the witch or the werewolf who helped her yet."

"And I'm here because no one else wanted to snoop around?"

"Not quite. Stein is a star on the battle field no doubt, but his tendency towards instability troubles me. Plus, he may be Medusa's way in, just like the last time."

"Never a dull moment huh?" sighed the blonde, rolling her eyes wearily. "I'll get on it as soon as I can."

"There's one more thing Kami. I want you to work with Spirit on this one."

-xoxoxoxoxo-

"I really wish today could have been something more for us" whispered the brunette, brushing away the streaks of white hair in his bangs as he stared up at the silver orb seated so happily across its velvet sky throne. He lowered his head as he felt the redhead wrap his arms around him, his breath obsessively caressing the nape of his neck. The outskirts of Death City softly howled in their isolation, gently assuring them that their secret was safe here. Here, bright green meadows rolled into forever before their eyes, endless with the possibilities of their surprises. This was there getaway, where the world they knew couldn't touch them. Pattie had often asked the reaper where he went to so late at night, but vague excuses were enough to ring circles around the younger Thompson's head. It was addictive having this side of him that no one else knew, but it grew all the more tormenting that he had to settle for second best – so far, this relationship was nothing but 'could have been' and 'maybes'. In between Spirit's devotion to Maka and his own responsibility as heir to the Grim Reaper legacy, Kid had grown ever more wary of the effort it took just to make the relationship work.

"It's not like we won't ever do it again" murmured the death scythe, pulling the brunette back until his head was safely locked under his chin. He condensed the locks of ebony hair underneath his lips, feeling his beloved lean back into his body. "Maybe it's for the best anyways."

"How so?"

"Because next time, we'll do it right. You, me and no one else." Kid laughed softly. "You're quite the romantic."

"I just have loads of experience of what people want." The reaper shifted uncomfortably in his hold, causing the redhead to smirk sagely to himself. "Kid, I'm the biggest flirt on the planet, but I'll always come back to you. You know that, right?"

"I know."

"And look at how much we've overcome already."

"And still so much left." The older man brought his head down to the brunette's ear. "So? We'll make it through together. I'm not letting you go so easily baby boy." Kid smiled to himself, this time a current of poignancy coursing through his lips. There was so much to risk… and yet even more to gain. How could he not refuse this? "I love you."

**So guys, what do you think? Should I continue? Please leave a review and let me know what you thought! Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Other Side Of Infinity**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Soul Eater _or any of the characters.

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, what's happening? Thank you for the reviews and alerts regarding the story, it really makes me smile to see that. I would like to wish you all a great 2013! Now, I know that there's been some confusion regarding the pairing of Spirit and Kid. I'll admit it's a bit unorthodox, but I've always had a soft spot for the younger guy/older man relationship. I promise, how they got together will be revealed as the story goes on. So, here's the next chapter; please take a read and let me know what you thought.

'Easy isn't all it's cracked up to be.'

Kevin Walker, _Brothers & Sisters_

"Would you at least have the decency to pay attention when I'm talking to you?" said Liz icily, her glare solely transfixed upon her younger meister like a wanton predator. The light breeze in the air fluttered her waterfall of golden locks, each of them a blonde angel dancing carelessly against the wind. An errant clear of her throat did nothing to attract her partner, causing her to place her hands upon her hips in elegant frustration. Kid really did have a way of shutting out the rest of the world when he wanted to, choosing only to focus on the seductive coils of inner turmoil churning about in his head. His eyes, so pale and amber, didn't even allow themselves a fraction of a turn in her direction, preferring instead to soak in the scene down below. He didn't mean to, of course – when the elder Thompson spoke he hung onto every word, just in case the opportunity for a witty retort presented itself. This time, however, she would have to come off as second best to the crazed antics of a certain redhead down below. Down from the DWMA main balcony, the reaper saw the person who gave his life color with a single breath of love desperately go down on his hands and knees, convincing his daughter of his loyalty. The younger Albarn wouldn't have any of it – with a dismissive shimmy of her hips; she strode into her kingdom with the confidence that she had well and truly ground anything she felt paternally into dust. In all honesty, it had taken Kid a while to understand their give and take relationship. Somehow, Death Scythe had moved past the obligatory 'I love you' into a more esoteric dynamic, almost as if he was addicted to all the ways Maka could dole out her rejection. No matter how much he said he didn't feel anything, the reaper knew better: his lover's heart could still pierce with the same intensity of that first pain every time she ignored him.

"What's so interesting down there anyways?" asked Liz, flicking her lush waterfall of silken hair disinterestedly. The reaper blinked slowly, savoring her every word in his head before he comprehended them. "Do you know that every time he does the same thing, but every insult she gives him is different?"

"She does it to keep it interesting." Kid frowned as he snapped his head around, surveying the elder Thompson's sagely look with narrowed eyes. "Interesting?"

"Deep down, she doesn't really hate him. She's just hurt by all the affairs he used to have." Liz giggled lightly at her meister's bewilderment. Even after all this time, Kid still couldn't comprehend something as basic as the relationship between a father and his daughter; but she had waded through her carefully crafted explanations with the patience and compassion of Mother Theresa – if Mother Theresa could turn herself into a semi-automatic pistol used in countless numbers of holdups. "You didn't really think she'd be that coldhearted?"

"Then why doesn't she say something? Does she enjoy stringing him along like that?"

"Why do you care so much?" cooed Liz, batting her eyelids at the flustered fingers of pink caressing the reaper's cheek. Kid dropped his gaze to the floor almost instantly, the heat rising across his face in revealing wisps of his emotions. It was an innocent slip of the mind, but even the smallest of falls could have triggered the deadliest of catastrophes for both him and Spirit. He didn't have to look far for at least one reason why they shouldn't be together. Death City had more than its fair share of debauchery and scandal, but had yet to inaugurate itself onto the gayer side of life so to speak. It did not do well for the heir of Death himself to be involved with such a brazenly passionate individual, let alone his father's most trusted death scythe. "It's just fascinating, that's all" he said quietly, turning his head back to watch the redhead walk despondently down the rolling staircase, his heart collapsing into nothing with every step. "That is all."

"When are you going to see your dad? I have to get back home."

"No one asked you to come."

"Would you believe how many times I hear that in the bedroom?"

-xoxoxoxoxo-

"So this really is it then?" The witch batted her eyes anxiously, fearful to even gaze the werewolf squarely in his eyes. Wild by definition, he had become her only lifeline to days gone past, a testament to her own slavery and freedom. These past few years had become nothing short of a feral loop for her, and here was where it stopped… here was where she said goodbye. Free chuckled gruffly, his baritone joviality running through her body in untamed sparks. How she would miss that laugh, even in the face of the most terrifying of odds. "I guess we couldn't end up staying like this forever. Not with Medusa gone."

"Medusa simply doesn't 'go'" muttered Eruka bitterly, turning her eyes towards the flicker of the shimmering desert ahead of them. "Even in death, she's still lingering about here. I can feel it."

"You've been around here too long" chuckled the werewolf slyly, following her line of sight to the blaze of the infinite sand grains. "The heat's getting to you."

"Whatever. Can we not talk about her please? She's a disgrace to witches everywhere." Free smirked knowingly, slipping his head into a nod. The witch felt her heart race across the ensuing silence's infinity, her anxiousness enough to numb every other emotion in her body. It was this that she treasured the most, even more than that mischievous smirk he wore so well or the bits of conversation she treasured like golden stars. These 'in-between' moments where expectation ran themselves into the ground, birthing themselves into new beginnings, only to end when the noise of the world invaded their quiet pocket. From now on, she would have to share her absence of sound with her loneliness. Even without Medusa, she had seen and done too much to go back to her old existence; hiding from the DWMA's best and brightest until they took her soul. Not many would understand, but Free did, and now was the time to part, no matter what she felt.

"What will you do?" she asked softly, feeling the heated zephyr singe through the air. "They're still looking for you."

"Let them look. They'll be lucky to find my fur tufts."

"Free, I'm serious." The werewolf shrugged smilingly. "So am I."

"I could protect you. I'm no Medusa or Arachne, but-"

"There's nothing you can do for me Eruka" said the werewolf, his voice barely an affectionate growl. "Nor would I want you to."

"Ever the idiot, aren't you?" sighed the witch, tilting her hat to shield herself against the sun's merciless onslaught. The fugitive shook his head sharply, playfully bumping her with a gentle tap of his fist. "Isn't that why you like me?" Eruka's blood turned cold, her head automatically aligning itself to take in the blithe grin practically beaming across his face. "I-"

"That's only a part of why she likes you Free." The werewolf's head snapped around at the sound of the icy cajole, Eruka's doing the same a few seconds later. Whirls of dusty winds came together to reveal a seductive figure, barely visible through the thick clouds of sand stinging the air. "The rest, well… let's just say a man like you wouldn't appreciate the subtleties of it all."

"Who are you?" cried the witch, narrowing her eyes against the flecks of grained earth as she raised her hand to shield her face. The corner of her vision barely caught onto Free inching forward, his teeth bared and gnashing together in the most bestial of shows. An enigmatic chuckle shook the air as the figure stepped out of its sanctuary, killing the winds with a lazy wave of her hand. Her eyes glinted selfishly in the light, thundering down the witch's soul. "Who I am isn't important yet. What matters now is what your next move is."

"What do you know?" snarled the werewolf, his voice dripping with venomous contempt. The woman smirked ethereally. "I know that if you don't listen to what I have to say, you'll be dead. Now then – shall we talk?"

-xoxoxoxoxo-

"Dad, why am I here?" asked the young reaper solemnly, pacing about the room with acrid impatience. The clouds above his head swirled peacefully across the Death Room, sharpening the contrast between the tranquil ambience and his rampant nervousness. Although Death himself meant well to his son, there was always an element of hidden gravity behind his meetings. Kid knew better than to question the untapped power behind that comic mask, a reservoir of force waiting to be touched. As heir to the legacy of the Reaper, the meister had familiarized himself with every aspect of the human psyche, for it was those mazes of poignant twists and turns that was the very source of existence for his father, and ultimately himself. Without life, there could not be death; and without death, there could not be truth. This was the mantra he lived by, the very essence of his heartbeats until Spirit Albarn had unknowingly freed him from his self-imposed Arctic emotions.

"Kid, I appreciate the fact that you weren't born to this world like others were" said Lord Death, tilting his head without the slightest regard for his posture. "You are a sentient extension of myself, but that doesn't mean that I love you any less, my son."

"Is this the part where you tell me I'm a bastard child?"sniggered the meister softly, carelessly tossing his hair back. The three solid stripes of white caught the sunlight with utter joy, shining brightly against their reflected glory as if they knew that this would one day be theirs. Lord Death had always taken great pride in the sound caress that one day, his son would succeed him as Grim Reaper, balancing the tepid forces of this world with his own calculating compassion. Kid had seen stars in his eyes as far back as he could remember, eagerly awaiting the day that he would sit upon the blackened throne of death.

"Have I ever asked you for anything for my own gain?" said the Grim Reaper softly, feeling his breath slow down the very flow of time itself. Almost instantly, the clouds ceased their joyous spin to hover uncertainly in an anxious stasis. Kid frowned bewilderedly, lowering his arms to his side. "That's a bit of a loaded question."

"I understand that I have kept things hidden from you, but only for your own sake. However, this time, I am afraid that I must request that you stop this." The puzzled crease on Kid's forehead furrowed even deeper, forcing the young meister to narrow his golden eyes. "Dad, what are you talking about?"

"Leave Spirit alone." Kid's blood turned ice, cooling his body down to mere numbness. "What… what are you talking about?"

"Even a fool would notice the closeness you two share" said Lord Death quietly, drawing himself up to full height. His mask grew to an expressionless façade of ice, giving nothing away. "But I must say the two of you have done quite well to keep this hidden from everyone."

"You don't know what you're talking about" whispered the younger reaper, focusing his unblinking attention straight ahead to his father. The master of the end of life cocked an eyebrow with vague interest. "Is that so? Then tell me what the two of you were about to do before the girls came back home yesterday?"

"How-"

"There's not much I don't know Kid" said the Grim Reaper calmly, pointing an oversized finger to the mirror behind him. "Please understand that this isn't a punishment. It's for your own good."

"And if I don't leave him?" The meister drew in a shaky breath. "If I simply give myself over to him?"

"Be warned Kid – I'm not willing to simply overlook this anymore. If you go ahead with this… there will be consequences."

"Is that a threat, Father?" said Kid venomously; spitting all the hate he could muster into his words. Being asked to let go of the one thing he felt so strongly about – he may as well have been asked to stop existing. Asura himself wasn't powerful enough to tear him apart from his crimson-headed love. "Would you go that far to stop me?"

"Believe me my dear boy, I wish it were a threat. That way I could stop myself from hurting you."

-xoxoxoxoxo-

"He said what?" The young reaper shuddered anxiously, painfully aware that every moment they spent here on top of this godforsaken balcony was one watched in his father's damned mirror. How could Spirit not get how urgent this was? His heart had already gone up and down in several fretful accelerations, sending his body to a state of near wreckage. "He said that if we didn't stop, there would be consequences."

"Like what?"

"I don't know!" hissed Kid, shoving his fists down across the balcony wall, baked to death by the burnt amber sunset. As the dying sun killed itself wearily across the horizon, the sound of the academy's students filled the air with an illusion of hope, but the meister's heavy heart saw through it all with depressing clarity. Being the offspring of Death himself meant he could survive even the most painful of wounds, but having the redhead torn away so callously out of his life would send him dying a million deaths, each more painful than the last. "What do you think we should do?"

"Come here." Spirit slowly snaked his arms around the reaper's waist, pulling him away from the balcony's edge until they were pressed together in one fluid sandwich of love. Kid melted instantly in his hold, feeling the world spin away into nothingness until the two of them were left in their own little bubble, complete with chaos for two. "Do you remember the first time we started… all this?" smirked the death scythe, snaking his lips across the nape of the reaper's neck with sinful intention. His grin grew wider as he felt the brunette fidget pleasurably in his grasp. "You said that if anyone found out about us, we would run away together to some suburb where they couldn't find us."

"Yeah, I remember" murmured the younger man as he stroked his lover's hands with angelic fingers. "I also remember that you had your tongue down my throat so everything came out as this weird moan." He sniggered softly. "Do you know what the funny thing is?"

"What?"

"I've never seem him like this before. He's never been like this, not even with Asura."

"He's trying to protect you" whispered the death-scythe. "It's what we fathers do best."

"No, not like this… he knows something else. It's like he's GOING to do something but he can't stop himself."

"Forget about him baby boy. What do you want?" Kid leaned back, his eyes closing as his head softly thudded into Spirit's waiting torso. "I want you. I know it sounds fucking corny but…" He sighed exasperatedly. "I can't be without you."

"Then that's enough for us."

-xoxoxoxoxo-

"It's a beautiful night Spirit" said the Grim Reaper cheerfully, bouncing up and down in comic glee. "It's such a shame to waste it on me." The redhead arched a barely amused eyebrow as he shoved his hands in his pockets, staring down the master of life and death. "Well, I don't plan on being here long. Look, we're both adults here-"

"Me more so than you."

"So I'll keep this as quick and civilized as possible" continued the death-scythe, unfazed by the interruption. "We're not going to stop."

"Excuse me?"

"Your son and I. We are not going to stop our relationship." Lord Death stopped his movements almost immediately, analyzing his most trusted weapon with deadly intent. "Oh."

"He's old enough to make his own decisions. As his father, don't you think you should respect that?"

"And what are you getting out of all of this Spirit?" asked the Reaper innocently. "I know Kid thinks he's head over heels in love, but what do you get out of all this?"

"Love, boss man" said the redhead calmly. "Plain and simple. I know you don't think that's possible coming from me-"

"You're right, I don't."

"Well then, you're wrong. And I'd love the chance to prove it to you." Lord Death gave a single bounce on his squiggle of an ebony tail before speaking. "Did you know that Kami's back? She's staying with Maka." Spirit gritted his teeth together wrathfully. "What difference does that make to me? We're over."

"I know that. I just thought it would be interesting for you to know."

"Yeah? Think about this then: Kid and I are together whether you like it or not. Get with it or get bent."

-xoxoxoxoxo-

"Exactly who are you again?" asked Eruka, watching the knife slice across her wrist, leaving a crimson trail behind in its wake. Free sniffed the air intensely, watching the strange woman lift the dagger up to the moonlight as his nostrils locked on to the metallic scent of blood. It had only been half a day, but this woman had managed to overcome the both of them without even showing a fraction of her power. The three of them had tirelessly trailed across the desert until sunset, resting under the velvet caress of the night. The woman smirked knowingly. "Let's just say I'm a former associate of your boss."

"Medusa wasn't my-"

"I know, I know. But the point is she's gone. And as a pain in the ass she was, she's family. And family always sticks together."

**Well guys,that was chapter 2. Sorry it took so long, but I just got a job (yay!) and things have been really busy. Please let me know what you thought. Till next time!**


End file.
